


Lunch

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's probably the noisiest time of day, but at least it's entertaining.





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing to help me get back into the groove of writing more regularly~ I'm not super fond of it, but I thought it was okay enough to post^^;;

"But you have to admit, a fight between Kiibo and Himiko _would_ be a fair match!" Kokichi finished his explanation by slamming his hands onto the table.

Shuichi, who just walked over with his lunch, was more than a little baffled at the scene.

"No way!" Tsumugi huffed, adjusting her glasses for no reason. "Kiibo fights like a grandma, literally, and Himiko couldn't be bothered to fight. It's not an even match, because there wouldn't be a match at all!"

"... your argument makes sense, but-" Korekiyo began, with his own take on the matter, but was shot down by Kokichi making his next argument on 'why Himiko and Kiibo should brawl, and why it would totally work!'

Shuichi sat down next to Rantaro, who was idly texting on his phone. He looked up when Shuichi appeared, offering him a kind smile in greeting.

"Not going to join the fun?" Shuichi asked, watching Tsumugi stand up in her excitement, dramatically pointing her finger at Kokichi with a shout.

"... I think they have it handled." Rantaro huffed slightly with laughter. Kokichi stood up to match her, mouth stretched into a threatening grin, but with eyes that shone with mirth and amusement.

"Yeah, that's true. How did this start?"

"Hm, I guess this specific line of thought happened when Tenko wanted to fight Kaito? Then Kokichi jumped in with statistics that were… definitely made up. Then Tsumugi joined in, and well, you know how those two get when they argue."

It wasn't often Tsumugi and Kokichi came to heads, but when it came to their classmates abilities, both of them could get fired up. Shuichi was pretty sure Tsumugi was serious about it though, unlike Kokichi, who definitely did it just for the sake to argue or make fun.

"I almost don't want to ask, but is that why Kaito and Tenko aren't here right now?" 

"Yeah."

"And no one went to stop them?"

"Yeah." 

"... yeah." Shuichi turned back to his food and began to eat. 

He was sure they had everything under control.

The argument between Tsumugi and Kokichi had hit a climax. Shuichi was pretty sure that arguing over their classmates fighting capabilities was a way for the two to bond, seeing them leave to walk together, words and shouts still flying through the air. He dreaded what the result of that would be, or where they were going.

Tenko and Kaito had also returned somewhere in the middle of all that, but the air between them was filled with both awkwardness and understanding. They immediately sat at different sides of the table, and when Shuichi asked, Kaito ruffled his hair with a vaguely pained look in his eyes.

That wasn't an answer, but Shuichi took the cue to leave that subject alone.

With Kokichi and Tsumugi gone, probably to find the current victims in their arguments, as par for the course, the table was quieter. Kirumi, Ryoma, and Rantaro were more than happy to sit and eat without much conversation. Korekiyo was talking to Gonta, probably relaying his newest studies on the entomologist. That could be something like an ancient story or item, or new information he picked up about the students here. Gonta seemed happy either way. Kaito and Tenko both looked pensive, whatever happened in that fight clearly giving them something to think about. Everyone else was gone, either back at the dorms or meandering around town. 

It wasn't awkward, per se, Shuichi thought as he picked at his food. People still talked, it just was at a normal level, instead of what it usually was. 

He paused.

Ah, that was it. Shuichi wasn't used to being able to hear himself think. His mouth twitched slightly in amusement, and he continued his meal in peace.

He should enjoy this moment while it lasted, especially when class time would roll around, and they would find Kokichi, Tsumugi, Himiko, and Kiibo missing.


End file.
